YuGiOh in Fairy Tale Land
by WickerB
Summary: When Yugi is kidnapped by fairies, Yami and co. have to go to Fairyland to find him, and end up having many weird adventures. PG-13 for Yami Bakura's secret weapon stash. (Finished!)
1. Chappie 1

Author's Notes: This story is a bit whacked, if you know what I mean. Flames expected, but not accepted. I have only one thing to say:

****

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE NONSENSE, STUPIDITY, AND AN INSANE SENSE OF HUMOR!!!!!!!!

You were warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any fairy tales shown in this story. I have nothing against tiddlywinks, kitchen utensils, hawks, little tiny people or Trading Spaces.

****

Chappie 1: Getting There

It all started one day when Yugi decided to go for a walk in the woods. Yami was engrossed in a game of tiddlywinks at the time so Yugi didn't even bother asking him to come.

He walked very deep into the woods. Yugi heard the sound of rushing water ahead and decided to investigate. As he was running Yugi tripped over an abandoned spatula. He stumbled into a rushing river with rapids. The current carried him along, bashing him into rocks until he reached a waterfall nearly the height of the Grand Canyon. Yugi went over the waterfall and miraculously a passing hawk picked him out of the air by his shirt collar and proceeded to carry him to its nest for a potential meal. Yugi did not want to go through a bird's digestive system so he took off his shoe and whacked the bird with it. Furious, the hawk bit Yugi's nose and let go of him, leaving him to fall to the ground. It returned to the water to wait for something else to trip over the spatula to wait for something else to trip over the spatula and end up over the waterfall.

Yugi fell and fell until he hit the ground. He was not hurt, because he is a two-dimensional anime character and therefore invincible. "Ouch!" was all that Yugi had to say. He suddenly noticed that he was in a ring of large mushrooms. "Uh oh." Now, Yugi was no fool. He knew that if you ended up in a ring of a special sort of mushrooms, a sort of small sparkly winged somebodies would come to take you away. And sure enough, a bunch of fairies suddenly buzzed around him.

"No! Get away! Ahh!" Yugi yelled, but the little fairies picked him up and carried him away to the land of freakishly cheerful fairy tale people.

Meanwhile, during a highly interesting game of tiddlywinks, Yami had finally figured out how to beat his 'opponent'. 

"Ha! Now you shall feel my wrath, Seto Kaiba!" The magazine cutout of Seto Kaiba said nothing. Then Yugi's grandfather turned on the air conditioning and Seto Kaiba flew away because Yami had placed him on an air vent. "Yes, run, you coward! Run away from the King of Games!"

Suddenly, Yami gets a vision! He saw Yugi being carried away by the fairies and the evil hawk still waiting for someone to trip over the spatula. "Oh no! Yugi's been kidnapped by little tiny people! I must rescue him!" Yami decided to call all their friends to help.

Meanwhile at Tea's house she was watching her favourite suspense show.

"Will Dick and Jane like their new cellar? Will Bonne and Clyde enjoy their storage room? Find out when Trading Spaces returns!"

"Oh! The drama!" said Tea, staring wide-eyed at the TV and eating a bucket of popped corn.

The telephone rings and she picks it up, still staring at the TV. "Hello?"

"Tea?" said the caller.

"Oh, hi Yami!" said Tea. "I'm just watching my favourite show!"

"Uh, that's nice. But Tea, I need you to come over right now! Yugi's been kidnapped by fairies!"

"Yami, have you been in the sugar again?"

"No! I'm serious!" yelled Yami.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Good. Now-" before Yami could finish Tea burst into tears.

"Tea?"

"I'm sorry. They like their room!" Tea continued to bawl tears of joy over the interior decorating show.

"Er – right. You call Joey and Tristan and I'll call Bakura and Kaiba."

"Why Kaiba?"

"We might need bait."

"I – see…" They ended their conversation and Yami called Bakura and Kaiba.

2 hours later they met at the scene of the crime (without tripping over the spatula), but Joey and Tristan did not arrive. "Are you sure you called them, Tea?" Bakura asked.

"Well, after Yami called I finished watching the show, and…"

"Well?"

"I took a nap?"

"TEA!" Yami yelled.

"Who needs those two anyway?" budded in Kaiba, who was **not** happy to be there. "They're just idiots, they'd only slow things down."

"Hey, that's mean!" said Bakura.

"But it's true," said Tea.

"Never mind. Let's get started. Who wants to get sucked into Fairyland first?" Yami looked expectantly at the group members.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Kaiba started off.

"Uh, Kaiba, out is that way," said Yami as he pointed in a direction. Kaiba glared at him then took his advice. Unfortunately, by 'accident', Yami had pointed him in the direction of the fairy ring, so Kaiba stepped in it.

"What? No! YAMI, HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!" Kaiba yelled as the fairies picked him up.

"Ha! That will teach you to insult me during a game of tiddlywinks!"

Kaiba face faulted. "But we never played tiddlywinks."

"Of course we did! We were playing 2 hours ago!"

Kaiba stared at Yami, bewildered, as the fairies whisked him off. Then Bakura 'fell' into the fairy ring and Tea 'stumbled' in after. Yami considered just leaving, but if he did I would pulverize him, so he went.

Next thing you know, our heroes are in a beautiful field with a village off in the distance. Then they noticed that their number had increased by one.

"Yami Bakura?!" Tea yelled.

Okay, I won't be able to update for 10 – 14 days, because I'll be on holidays in B.C. R&R, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	2. Chappie 2

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been on the vacation that would never end, but I'm back now. And the power went off in my area and so did the phone lines, so I couldn't get on the computer. Please forgive me! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don haf nothin aganst eny1, enythang, spelling errors, grammar issues, nectarines, bombs, fields, signs, guns, woodland creatures, kittens, acorns, sporks, brick walls, towers, inscriptions, hair, Sailor Moon, haircuts, showers, teeth, deodorant, hygiene problems, witches, climbers, stupid people, 30 ft falls, broken legs, soup ladles, talking foxes, or 911. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any fairy tales.

****

Chappie 2: Rapunzel

"Damn! Now there are two annoying Yamis to deal with!" Kaiba finished this statement with a string of swears.

"How did you get here?" Bakura asked.

"I bribed the author."

"How?"

Yami Bakura smiled wickedly. "I gave her a nectarine." (AN: YUMMY!)

"And…" Yami persisted.

"And I threatened her with a bomb." (AN: o.O)

"Okaaaaaayyyy…"

"There's an author?"

"Forget I ever told you that, Tea."

"Alright, we should get going. To the right!" said Yami. So they walked through the endless field and got nowhere. At least, they couldn't tell if they were going somewhere or not.

"Great, Yami. Now we're lost!" said Tea.

"Weren't we lost before?"

"That's it! I'm in charge now!" said Tea.

"No way! You're an even bigger idiot than he is!" yelled Kaiba.

"You guys, maybe out of the field is that way."

"SHUT UP, BAKURA! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!"

"Because there's a sign saying that that's the way out." They all looked to where Bakura was pointing and, there on a huge fluorescent sign with flashing marquis lights was the statement that that was the way out. Bakura was looking fairly pleased with himself.

Grudingly they all followed the sign out of the field and into a forest. Suddenly Tea stopped in her tracks.

"Guys, I just thought of something. How will we find Yugi? I mean, we're in a world we know nothing about, have no clue about where Yugi is, anything could happen here, and none of us know anything about fairies. Plus, we have no food, no shelter, and no way back!" 

The group stared at her in awe.

"See? I told you we shouldn't have even bothered coming!" Kaiba said.

"Well Tea, nobody ever knows for sure where to look, but we might as well try. And if something comes along that eats people, we can always sacrifice Kaiba," said Yami.

"WHAT!?!"

"What else would I call you for? You aren't exactly our friend, and you aren't helpful either."

"Why you…" Kaiba pulled a pistol from his pocket. "DIE, YAMI!" Before you could say babooshka several seemingly peaceful woodland creatures attacked Kaiba and stole his gun. "Dammit, get off me!"

Finally the animals cleared off and left a very ticked Kaiba.

"Where'd you get that? I mean, you're underage, so you can't buy one."

"Yami Bakura gave it to me."

"WHAT!?!"

Yami Bakura sneered. "And you all wondered why my clothes are so baggy."

After they had made a mental note to stay on Yami Bakura's good side they continued. They came upon a tree with a little kitten sitting in its branches.

"Awe, how cute!"

"Right…" Kaiba edged a bit away from Tea.

"It looks like it's stuck."

"Or maybe it's trying to gather acorns!"

Bakura whacked Yami on the head. "It's a maple tree, bonehead! Acorns don't grow on maple trees! And cats don't eat acorns!"

"They don't?"  
"NO!"

"We still should try and get it down," suggested Tea. Everyone looked at Kaiba, who backed away even more.

"You expect me to touch that vile flea ridden rat? There's no way I'll ever lay a hand on it! Besides, it looks like it's got rabies to me!" Everyone looked from Kaiba to the kitten, which is currently sitting placidly in the tree with the most innocent expression on its face. "Can't you see the madness in its eyes?"

"Kaiba, you are the weirdest person I have ever met. Aside from Yami Bakura, that is," said Tea.

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

While Yami Bakura and Tea were bickering, Yami decided to rescue the kitten, but as soon as he touched it, the kitten flipped out and sprang onto his face in a scratching fury.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU ACORN EATING FREAK!!!!!" Yami ran around in circles screaming bloody murder.

"HA! I TOLD YOU!" Kaiba danced around with glee at his accurate presumption.

Yami was save when Bakura threw a spork at the cat and knocked it off his head. Yami's face was covered in cat scratches. He was still unaware that the cat was gone, so he continued to run in circles. "AAAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME! MOMMY, HELP!"

"Yami, you can stop now."

But Yami couldn't stop. He just kept on running and screaming until unexpectedly he ran into a brick wall.

"Ouch!"

"Where'd that wall come from?" Kaiba wondered.

"Correction, where'd that tower come from?" said Tea. All of them looked up to see a tower made of stone brick. There was a simple window at the top.

"How can anyone get in there? There's no door," said Bakura.

Yami came to and realized that there was an inscription in the wall in front of him. He read it aloud.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair."

Almost instantly a large wad of hair fell in front of their faces. "AAAHH! IT'S THE HAIR FROM HELL!" they all screamed.

"Hell? Where's that?"  
"Who said that?" Kaiba asked, looking all around him.

"Me!"

"Me who?"

"Their name's Mihoo?" said Tea stupidly.

"No, you Sailor Moon wannabe!" yelled Yami Bakura. "Of course it's Mihoo! They just admitted it!"

"Mihoo, where are you?" Yami asked. "We can hear you, but we can't see you."

"I'm not Mihoo, I'm Rapunzel."

"Then what have you done to Mihoo?!" yelled Bakura. "Bring her back this instant!"

"I haven't done anything to Mihoo!"

"Well then where is she?"

"I don't know. I never heard of Mihoo before."

"You mean there's no such person as Mihoo?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh. Well then, where are **you**, Rapunzel?"

"Up at the top of the tower." They all looked up and realized that Rapunzel was the one who had let down her hair.

"How in the name of Ra do you grow hair that long?!" Yami asked.

"I've never had a haircut," said Rapunzel. She looked out the window to see the group of people at the bottom of her tower.

"How do you wash your hair then?" Tea asked.

"I don't wash my hair."

"EWWW" they all said.

"Do you take showers?"  
"Nope."

"Brush your teeth?"

"Never."

"Use deodorant?"

"Na-uh."

"EEEWWWW!"

"Um, how exactly do you get food then?" Kaiba asked. "There's no door down here to use."

"Oh, the witch brings up my food."

"How does she get up there?"

"She says those words and I let down my hair so she can climb up it."

"And you don't…wash your hair?"

"Yep."

"EEEEWWWWW!" they chorused.

"Climb on up and we'll have a proper chat," said Rapunzel cheerfully, completely oblivious to their disgust.

"Uh…er…we ah…aren't that good of…climbers," said Yami, trying really hard not to think of the girl's hygiene problem. "Besides, you'll stay up in that tower forever. It's no use if you can't come down and everyone has to climb up there to see you. We all will have a way down, but you won't."

Rapunzel gasped at this thought. "You're right! I am trapped up here! And…gasp! I'm a downright prisoner!"

"How long have you been up there?" asked Kaiba.

"All my life."

"You never figured that out in all the time you were here?"

"No, never!"

"…"

"Alright, you guys," Rapunzel said. "My mind's made up! I'm coming out of this tower!" The gang watched as Rapunzel climbed onto the windowsill with her butt sticking out in full sight.

"Isn't that a pleasant view!" Yami Bakura spat. "HEY! NICE BUTT!"

"Why thank you!"

"…"

As Rapunzel was climbing out she suddenly slipped and fell face first 30 ft to the ground.

"Oooo, that's got to hurt!" said Bakura.

"Mffm mffmmm…"

"Uh, are legs supposed to… (.)…bend that way?" Tea asked.

"No…(.)"

"What could have caused her to fall?" Yami wondered.

"She slipped on a soup ladle on the window sill."

"How can you be sure, Tea?" 

"Because it's right there." All of the looked up and sure enough; there was a soup ladle on the window sill.

"Queer."

"Mfffm," Rapunzel muttered into the ground.

"We better get going before someone comes along and we get blamed," Yami suggested.

"Sure…" They all awkwardly left the tower (just so you know, a talking fox found Rapunzel and dialed 911) and continued their search for Yugi.


	3. Chappie 3

Author's Notes: I'm not going to be able to update as quickly as I did when I wrote _Ten Souls and You're Free_ because my parents are home now and they set the most evil of all computer restrictions on my computer time: the timer. Besides, with that story I came up with it as I wrote it, and this one I've actually written out in full on paper (It takes a lot longer for me to type it up). So don't expect record-breaking updates. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED CHAPPIE 2! There were only three, but oh well! They were very nice reviews and appreciate them just as much as the first eight. Which is very much, mind you. I didn't expect anyone to like it. On with ze show!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything presented in this story, and I have nothing against grenades,

****

Chappie 3: Hansel and Gretel

As they walked on they felt like they were being followed. Just for a precaution, Yami Bakura threw something behind them. 

"What was that you just threw?" Tea asked.

"A grenade." 

"O.O"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They all turned around to see a diameter of 1 mile blown up of the forest.

"BAKURA, YOUR YAMI'S AN IDIOT!"

"Sorry, Kaiba."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" screamed a voice from up in the air.

"I guess someone was following us," said Yami.

Tea cut in, "Look, up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's JOEY!" Yami was indeed right. Joey Wheeler was being hurled through the air screaming like a banshee.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

"He's going to land!" yelled Bakura. Accurate to his prediction, Joey landed on Seto Kaiba's head.

"Hey, I'm all right!" said Joey stupidly.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" Tea said.

"X.X"

"Kaiba?"

"X.X"

"I guess he's not all right. We'll just have to carry him then." Tea looked at Yami and Yami Bakura.

"No way!"

"If you do I will seal you in the Shadow Realm!"

"I don't acre! I'm the only girl here so you must obey!"

"No…can't…must...carry…Kaiba!" Yami struggled.

"I refuse…to…not…do…anything…you…tell…me…to!" Yami Bakura joined in the struggle against the Almighty Girl Power!

"It is no use SUBMIT YOURSELVES TO GIRL POWER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tea laughing like a maniac as the two Yamis fell to their knees before her.

"O.O" Bakura and Joey stared on.

"Now will you carry Kaiba?" Tea asked sweetly.

"Yes, Tea, Lord and Master," Yami and Yami Bakura picked up Kaiba.

"Okay! Now Joey, tell us how you got here?"

"Er…well, I don't know. I was walking to the bathroom and I found myself here."

"But Tea," Bakura said, "what did you just do to the Yamis?"

"Oh, that was Girl Power!'

"Isn't Girl Power the fight for women to overcome the stereotypical roles assigned to their gender and to prove themselves to be just as good as or better than boys?"  
"No, Joey. Girl Power is the super power granted to all girls to make any man submit to their will."

"Oh."

"Ah well, let's continue!" This time Bakura led the way and they found themselves deeper in the forest.

"Bakura, you should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque."

"I know, I know."

Finally Kaiba came to and Yami and Yami Bakura were released from Girl Power. They all did the token anime double blink and looked at their current predicament.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!?!"

"EWWW! WE'RE TOUCHING KAIBA!"

At this remark they both dropped Kaiba on the forest floor. Both Yamis proceeded to wipe their hands on their jeans, but Kaiba couldn't get up.

"Okay everyone, let's get going now!" Joey said, but Kaiba couldn't get up. "Um, Kaiba, we're going now."

"I can't get up."

Told ya.

"How come?" Tea asked.

"My butt's stuck in a hole!"

Everyone covered their mouth with their hands to keep from laughing. Yami just yelled in a singsong voice, "Kaiba's butt is stuck! Kaiba's butt is stuck!"

"It's not funny!" Kaiba yelled. "The grounds wet and who knows what lives in this hole!"

Everyone laughed even more.

"I still have another pistol!"

Everyone stopped.

"Okay, we'll try and pull you out," Yami proposed. Bakura and Joey grabbed his arms, Yami and Tea grabbed his legs, and Yami Bakura grabbed his head.

"On the count of three," Yami said, "one…two…three!" All of them pulled as hard as they could.

"OWWWIE! YAMI BAKURA, LET GO OF MY HEAD!" Kaiba yelled. 

"Mwahaha." Everyone glared at Yami Bakura. "Fine, I'll let go, sheesh. You didn't say where we had to pull…"

"Okay, only arms and legs," Yami said. "One…two…three-AHH!" Yami fell down because Yami Bakura had pulled his legs from under him.

"Let me guess," Tea said, "He didn't say whose legs."

"^_^" 

"Alright, only Kaiba's legs and arms!" Bakura said. Yami got back up and they pulled again. It was no use.

"Ha! You're stuck in that hole for life!" Yami Bakura said with glee.

"NOOOOO!!!"

"Come on guys! We'll keep trying!" said Joey. So they tried digging him out with a stick, tickling him, and moving dirt away from the hole, it was no use.

Until Joey found a pair of tongs! He put them on Kaiba's fingers and yanked him out.

"Gee, that's strange," Bakura said, "we couldn't pull him out before."

"And what's with the kitchen utensils?" Tea said. Everyone stood for a minute pondering this.

"Aw well. We'll just pretend they're magic kitchen utensils," Kaiba said.

They all agreed and kept on walking. All of a sudden they saw a house made completely out of candy.

"CANDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled as he desperately tried to run to the little house.

"RESTRAIN HIM! QUICK!" Kaiba and Yami Bakura immediately followed Bakura's orders and football tackled Yami.

"X.X"

"Phew! That was a close one." Bakura looked up at the house. "Why would anyone build their house out of candy?"

"Because it's YUMMY!"

"AH! SOMEONE KNOCK HIM OUT AGAIN!" Yami Bakura knocked him on the head.

"X.X"

"Thank you!"

All of a sudden Joey used one of the oldest tricks in the books. "Hey, Yami Bakura! Let's toss a coin to see who gets to go knock on the door. Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Okay!" Tea gave them a coin and they flipped for it.

"Ha! Tails! Yami Bakura, you have to knock on the door!" Joey laughed.

"TOO BAD!" Yami Bakura sucked himself back into the Millenium Ring.

"Okay…Tea! You go!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep! You have no choice in the matter!" Joey, Bakura and Kaiba pushed her towards the house.

Timidly Tea walked up to the door. There was a very tempting looking piece of icing on the doorway. So, being very hungry, she scooped up a big piece of icing and ate it.

"Nibble nibble, little mousy. Who's that nibbling on my housy?" said a voice from inside.

Tea knew she'd have to make up an alias, so she said the first name that came to her head. "Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba doubled over.

"Oh well," the voice said, "did you just eat some icing, Seto dear?"

"Er…yes?"

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Because, think of how many bugs had the same idea as you? And it's outside, in the open, melting in the sun, making it likely to trap innocent insects with stickiness. And think of how many germs are on it!"

At this point Tea looked very green. So the old lady opened the door and let her in. The guys waited for 5 hours. Tea did not come back.

"You think she's alright?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't think so."

"When did you wake up, Yami?"

"A long time ago."

"And how come you aren't going after the candy house?"

"Because," Yami told them, "I heard the speech the person gave Tea."

"Right…So, what should we do?" Joey asked.

"We're gonna get some heavy artillery from Yami Bakura, and we're gonna bust in there, and blow the suspects brains out, then we'll grab Tea and get the heck outta there!"

"Bakura, your Yami's rubbing off on you."

"Shut up, Kaiba! I'm damn proud of him!"

After some discussion, they all decided to follow Bakura's plan. They loaded up on rifles, handguns, grenades, dynamite and an atom bomb (for good measure). They surrounded the house in a Mission Impossible style.

"Alright you guys," Kaiba said, "When I give the signal, we go in."

"What's the signal?" Joey asked.

"I'll whack Yami on the back of the head, alright?"

"Hey! Who elected you the leader of this outfit?!"

"Too bad, Yami. Get it through your little fern head that for once, I'm in charge."

They waited for a while, then Kaiba whacked Yami.

"OUCH!!"

"GO! NOW!!!!" Joey kicked the door open and they all flooded in with their weapons up.

"ALRIGHT, YOU OLD LADY! WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED! LET TEA GO!" Yami Bakura yelled.

They saw that no one was in the room. It was your stereotypical cozy kitchen with the smell of cookies baking.

"Ooo, cookies!"

"Yes, Joey. Let's see what type they are!" Yami and Joey completely forgot about the mission and scuttled over to an open cookbook on the counter.

"Let's see… Chocolate Chip Cookies…ingredients: flour, sugar, chocolate, a guy named Chip, water-" Yami and Joey realized what was on the list.

"A GUY NAMED CHIP!? THIS PERSON'S A CANNIBAL!" Yami, Joey Kaiba and Yami Bakura all started running away.

"Wait, you guys," said Bakura, "this psycho's got Tea! Do you want Tea to be eaten?!"

They all stopped to ponder this.

"Would you kill me if I said yes?"

"YEAH, WE WOULD!"

Kaiba kept his mouth shut. Everyone heard a scream from out back, so they went into the backyard.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS CAME!!!!!!" Tea was trapped in a giant sized birdcage. There was a little old woman starting a fire in an oven big enough to cook a person in.

"Oh hello, my dears!" she said when she spotted them.

"Don't listen to her! She'll trick you into being her supper!"

"Quiet, Seto dear!" she said. "Seto's in a bad mood today."

"Why is she in a cage?!?!" Yami yelled.

"Oh, she's in there while she's settling down, dear," said the woman as she patted Yami's arm reassuringly. She squeezed it and said, "Nice and tender. You would make a good roast."

"O.O"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami slapped the old woman's, or should I say, witch's hand off his arm. The quartet took out their guns and stuff and pointed it at the witch.

"Put your hands in the air!" Kaiba yelled, "Or we'll blow your brains out!"

"You mean and, not or."

"Shut up, Yami Bakura!"

The little old witch suddenly switched personalities into a desperate and evil criminal. "You'll never catch me alive! And I'll eat you all for supper before you can lay a hand on me!"

"Right! We've got you surrounded with the best of weapons! There's nowhere you can go!" While Joey and the witch exchanged threats, Kaiba picked Tea's lock. They grabbed her soon as she was free (and Joey too) and Yami Bakura threw the atom bomb at the witch's house. 

Needless to say, the whole forest went boom.

"How come we're still alive?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tea! We're ANIME characters! We can't ever truly die!"

"Right, right."


	4. Chappie 4

Author's Notes: I am going to respond to all my reviews at the end of the chapters, starting now. I know lots of you have ideas that you want in my story, (believe, they're great and I'd love to put them in), but I've already written the whole story and I don't want to write an extra chapter. One reason is that I add a new person every chapter and if I made another one I'd have to make Pegasus (o.O). Secondly, I have a lot of other stories I want to write, such as the sequel to _Ten Souls and You're Free_. Thirdly, school has started and now I have homework to contend with. Finally, my parents are how now and restrict my computer time. Please don't get mad, it's just the way life is. THERE'S NEVER ANY TIME LEFT FOR FANFICTION! ARRRRGGGHHHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any fairy tales presented in this story. I don't have anything against forests, fields, villages, shopping, credit cards, quaint things, things that are out of style, robes, tunics, home made stuff, moldy cheese, Ancient Egypt, servants, tomb robbers, voice imitations, slow motion running, whistling, wealthy families, Irene, gold pieces, Visa, Master Card, huddles, boomerangs, fortunes, flag poles, money, wedgies, understating, pigs, castles, smelly donkeys, fairies, people who get fairy tales mixed up, carriages, princess, men, the French language, mothers, fat people, frilly clothes, handsome boys, fawning girls, twins, dancing, big noses, far apart eyes, hair that's losing pigment, left feet, running, wooden spoons, Kodac, shoes, freaks, exhaustion, women, kingdoms, chamberlains, underwear, stepfamilies, grubby men, and weaponry.

****

Chappie 4: Cinderella

Now that the forest was gone, they could see the field again. Even closer than the field was the little village they saw off in the distance earlier.

"Let's go there! Maybe we can go shopping!" Tea said happily.

"But we don't have any money." Yami pointed out.

"So? Kaiba's always got a credit card on him."

"NO WAY!"

"Then we'll sell the Millenium Ring."

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!" Yami Bakura flung onto Tea and started to beat her with the Millenium Ring.

"I'm all for it," said Bakura. Everyone stared at Bakura bewilderedly and Yami Bakura started to cry.

"You *sniff* don't like me? *sniff*" Bakura nodded his head. "FINE!! I hate you too, you snotty little brat!" Yami Bakura went into the Ring and they could hear him sobbing, and occasionally, blowing his nose.

"O.O" Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes as they tried to register the fact that Yami Bakura was crying.

"That's so scary, it's not even funny."

"Amen to that, Yami," Bakura said.

"Can we still go shopping?"

"Fine, Tea."

"Thanks, Joey!"

The town was a bit of a walk away, but they made it without complaints. They found themselves at the marketplace right away, where there were plenty of quaint little stalls selling quaint little things in a quaint little setting. Except something was wrong.

"Everything looks like it went out of style 500 years ago." Kaiba was indeed correct. People wore robes and tunics and sold homemade stuff.

"Hey, look! Moldy cheese!" Everyone stared at Joey. "What? It would be edible if you melted it."

"No it wouldn't."

"How would you know, Yami?" 

"Some idiot servant thought the same thing back in Ancient Egypt, and tried to serve me some. I kicked his sorry little butt and fired him. I think he became a tomb robber after that. What was his name again?"

"Ryou Bakura?" said Yami Bakura from the Millenium Ring.

"Yeah! That's him!'

None of them made the connection, for just then something happened.

"Seto!"

"TEA! QUIT IMITATING MOKUBA'S VOICE!"

"But…I'm not."

"Well then, who is it?"

"Seto! Over here!" All of them whirled around to see Mokuba standing in a line of people.

"MOKUBA!"

"SETO!"

They both did the slow motion happy running thing when someone tripped Kaiba.

"Who did that!?" I demand to know!" Yami whistled and backed away from Kaiba.

"Seto, I need you to help me!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He's about to become a servant for a wealthy family, that's what!" said a man who looked like he'd been digging through trash.

"MY BROTHER?! A SERVANT!!? UNTHINKABLE!"

"Too bad, unless you can buy him back."

"Seto, please buy me back! I promise I'll admit to all the things I did that I blamed on the maid!"

"You framed Irene?!"

"Er…"

"Never mind. How much for him?"

"Fifty gold pieces."

"Is Visa okay? Or Mastercard?"

"I said fifty gold pieces, you butthead."

Everyone looked at each other, then Bakura yelled, "HUDDLE!"

They all gathered together to discuss their obstacle.

"How are we going to pay for this? We don't have any 'gold pieces'"

"No fear, Tea. We'll just trade him for my Millenium Ring."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry Kaiba. My Yami has one, so we'll just use his."

"Thank you!" Kaiba said, but then muttered "sucker." They gave the grubby man the Millenium Ring and received Mokuba. Then Joey was the first to realize that that was a very stupid thing they just did.

"Guys, Yami Bakura was in the Ring when we gave it to the man."

"Oh, *beep*!"

"He won't be happy…"

"Aw well. He's like a boomerang, he always finds a way to come back and haunt me."

"I don't feel sorry for you one little bit." said Kaiba.

Meanwhile the grubby man was admiring the Millenium Ring.

"Heh-heh, this thing must be worth a fortune."

//YOU'RE NOT BAKURA!!// came Yami Bakura's voice from inside the man's head.

"Who said that?"

//YOU MORON! IAM THE SPIRIT THAT LIVES IN THIS HUNK OF JUNK! GIVE ME BACK TO BAKURA OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP AND SUSPEND YOU ON A FLAGPOLE BY YOUR UNDERWEAR!//

"Too bad. I don't know who Bakura is, and I'm gonna sell this thing for lots of money."

//THAT'S IT!!!//

Yami and co. were walking out of the marketplace when all of a sudden Yami Bakura joined them.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Mokuba said.

"That." Yami Bakura pointed to a flagpole where a man was hanging by his underwear.

"Can somebody get me down? Please?" the man cried pathetically.

"That is one monster wedgie."

"Joey, you have the gift of understating."

"Hey! Just because you're the owner of a billion dollar company doesn't mean you can call me a pig!!"

"O.O"

"Uh, Joey?"

"Yeah, Yami?"

"He didn't call you a pig."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence until Mokuba spoiled it.

"Ooo! Big brother, can we go to that big castle over there?"

"Sure Mokuba!"

"But I didn't get to shop yet!"

"Tea, what would you buy?!" Bakura gestured around to the various stalls containing unfashionable clothes, old food, poorly made decorations and the smelly donkeys near the back.

"Good point." They all moved on to the castle, which looked so pretty, it was like something from a fairy tale.

"Oh, it's like something from a fairy tale!" Tea squealed. Her comment gave Yami an idea.

"You guys, maybe that's it! These things we go through are actual fairy tales!"

"Well I'll be damned," said Yami Bakura.

"Then all we have to do is figure out which fairy tale it is, and if there's some connection to Yugi!"

"We're looking for Yugi?" Joey and Mokuba asked. You see, they weren't a part of the original crew, so they don't know about the mission (Yami Bakura knows because he had spoken with the all powerful wicker_b earlier, remember?)

"Yeah, some fairies carried him off to where ever this is, and we've gotta find him," said Yami.

"Ohhh."

"So, which fairy tale are we in now?" Tea wondered aloud.

"Judging by what we've already been through, we should be approaching the castle where that girl who falls asleep for 100 years is, then she'll wake up, climb a giant beanstalk up to the sky where she'll find three little pigs living in a giant old shoe," said the not so brilliant Kaiba.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

They all walked up to the castle. There were several carriages unloading at the place, and each was occupied by a glamorously dressed princess.

"Oooh, sparkly!" said Mokuba.

"You think they might let us inside?"

"Maybe Tea. But there doesn't seem to be any guys going in." Only girls were entering the castle.

Kaiba puffed out his chest and said rather obnoxiously, "They'd let ME in. I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp. doesn't exist here, loner."

"Shut up, you fern head!"

"Pig!"

"Cochon!"

"Same thing!"

"Damn, you speak French!"

"That'll be enough from you two," said Bakura.

"Yes, mom."

"SILENCE!"

"Okay, chill out, you guys," said Tea, "we'll just try to walk in there."

"Brilliant plan!"

"Ingenious!'

"I would never think of that!"

Unfortunately, Tea had missed the mockery in Yami Bakura and Kaiba's voice. It was their only plan, so they all acted upon it. They sneaked in behind some fat and frilly women coming in and managed to go unnoticed. Well, not completely.

"Ooo, look at those handsome boys!"

In an instant all the guys (minus Mokuba) were surrounded by fawning females. Tea was fuming that they even looked at the guys.

"Are you two twins?" one girl asked, "After all, two are better than one!"

"BUZZ OFF!" Yami Bakura hated this sort of thing.

"No, we're not exactly twins, we just look alike." Bakura had a silly grin on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying this (as was Joey) while Kaiba and Yami suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Would any of you like to dance with me?"

"No."

"Why not, thou art of the fern shaped hair?"

"Because you have a big nose, your eyes are too far apart, your hair's losing pigment, and you've got two left feet."

Everyone gasped (the girls did, anyway) and the insulted girl ran away crying for her mom.

"Yami! How can you be so mean?!"

"It's one of the finer things in life, Joey. You just don't appreciate it yet."

"But you chased all the girls away!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Bakura and Joey looked at Kaiba as if he was insane.

"Hey, look at the girl! She's running!"

"Mokuba, what's so fascinating about that?"

"The only other guy here is running after her!"

The telltale girl rushed past them and went towards the stairs. Suddenly she tripped over a wooden spoon on the stairs and fell flat on her face.

CLICK! Whirrr…

Everyone stared at Yami Bakura, who held up a camera and said, "Kodac Moment!"

"-_-;"

The lady got back up again and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey! She forgot her shoe!"

"I'll get it!" Mokuba ran to the stairs, retrieved the shoe and went back to the others.

"What kind of freak wears a glass shoe?" said Yami.

"The kind that trips over a wooden spoon while going down the stairs," said Joey.

"Oh."

Tea examined it closely. "Maybe it's worth something."

"Yeah, let's sell it."

Meanwhile the prince (all you readers should know by now that that's who he is) collapsed on the stairs from exhaustion.

"I know! I'll take the shoe she left here and fit it on all the women in the kingdom and the one that fits the shoe is that same girl!"

"Sir, you might as well not bother. She didn't leave her shoe behind and you have more important matters to deal with."

"Like what, chamberlain?"

"For example, a man was found hanging from a flagpole by his underwear. We can't leave him there forever."

"Oh. Quite right."

So Cinderella never got to marry the prince and toiled for her evil stepfamily for the rest of her life. They miraculously got the grubby man off the flagpole and the prince went off in search of more princesses. Yami and co. managed to get 25 gold pieces for the shoe, which Yami Bakura blew on more weaponry. But they continued looking for Yugi.

Reviewer's Response:

Hiro: Thank you! Actually, I've never seen Family Guy. I didn't know Mihoo was an actual name either, I thought I'd made it up!

Me and the other idiots: I'm glad you like it! 

Anonymous Reviewer: About the death thing, I was going along with the fact that you can always draw an anime character again, so they can't technically be gone forever. You can say they die and choose never to draw them again, or you can just draw them back in anyway. It works with stories too, and that aspect will play in the final chapter. (I've actually never heard of the anime you used as an example. Gomen!) I'll try and work on the speaking thing, but if I write in too many "Joey asked" and "Tea said"s, I don't really find the dialogue funny. See if this chapter helps, I took your advice for it. Thank you! I'm glad this isn't a flame!

Truth Holder: Yay! Thank you!

Angel Reaper: I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out. I just like insane and weird humor, and that seems to be the only type I can write. I'm glad you like it, though.

Margaret Hogan: Actually, Yugi is having a hard time, but they save him, don't worry. As for taking your suggestions, see the Author's Notes.

Li: Thank you!

JenniChan: For taking suggestions, see the Author's Notes. I have to agree with Jadyn, though. How **do** you spray powder? …

ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan: You'll have to sedate Yami, knocking out doesn't work! I'm happy you think it's funny!

Silvernymph: Mmmm… soda. Sounds like a good idea next time I need a sugar high! A lollipop wouldn't be bad either…

Elanor Pam: That was my favorite part, believe it or not! Thanks for laughing so hard you scared people! That's the kind of laugh I'm aiming for!

Yami Moto: I think it'd be funny too. *snicker*

RainbowRyou: Thank you!

Anonymous Reviewer: I've never heard of Dave Barry, actually. Am I segregated from the real world or something? Oh well. But what is car trip insanity? (I have to ask) A sugar high road trip?

firedraygon97: Thank you!

And that's it, I think. If I skipped you or something, review and tell me so, okay? (Unless you think it's a cheap way of buying reviews). Bye for now!


	5. Chappie 5

Author's Notes: Err, I happen to be working on school and stuff, so these last few chapters are going to be longer to load. I believe that's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: No own Yu-Gi-Oh. I have nothing against forests, swearing, tomb robbing, jobs, the dark, dogs, collies, sarcasm, twigs, beef, cows, farmers, marshmallows, wiener sticks, robbers, the British, laundry, diversions, eggbeaters, and I'm too lazy to type the other stuff in, so you just take my word for it that I have nothing against anything that's presented in this chapter, Okay?

****

Chappie 5: Sleeping Beauty

They went out on a different side of the city and came to yet another forest, except this one had a dirt road running through it.

"Damn! Another forest!"

"Big Brother! You SWORE!"

"Damn is not a swear."

"Yes it is!"

"Mokuba, your brother swears all the time. Deal with it."

"You're mean, Yami!"

"Why thank you."

"THAT'S MY JOB!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"Well, you're too slow to catch on in time for a comeback. Tomb robbing must have been a low quality job."

Yami Bakura was about to attack Yami but Bakura whacked him with the Millenium Ring.

"OW!"

"Don't even think about it," Bakura threatened.

They started down the road without any further mishaps. It was dark out, and that seemed to scare the bejeezes out of Joey and Tea.

"Why are you guys so jumpy? We've slept outside before," 

"Bakura, think about it! After all the weird things that happen during the day, imagine what happens during the night!"

"Aw, is little puppy dog scared?"

"You scare me too when you do that," Tea said.

"And what kind of dog would you like to be, Tea?" Kaiba retorted sarcastically.

"Oooo! I'd be a Collie!"

"o.O"

"I was being sarcastic."

"…Oh."

For about 7 minutes they trudged on the road, occasionally jumping into Yami's arms when a sound broke the silence. At one point in time a twig snapped and they all jumped at the same time ("OOOWWWWIIIEEEEE!!!"), knocking the wind out of Yami. Since he was in pain, they decided to stop.

"You didn't stop for me when Joey knocked me unconscious," 

"That's because you don't count, Kaiba," Tea said.

"WHAT?!?"

"Never mind. Let's just have a rest."

Yami Bakura started to walk off but Joey caught him before he could get away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Maybe there's a farm nearby where we can get some beef."

"And the farmer's just gonna hand it to you?"

"I was just gonna shoot the cow and drag it back here."

"O.O" 

"You're staying. No beef."

"Damn you all! I want some meat!"

They made a fire and sat around it, cooking squished marshmallows Mokuba had stuffed in his pocket earlier. Kaiba was the only person who could cook them without igniting them, so he ended up roasting everyone's.

"Sure, now everyone wants to be my friend," Kaiba said.

"Mind you, this is only temporary," Joey reminded him.

"Down, Puppy-dog."

Joey was going to beat up Kaiba with a wiener stick, but all of a sudden the bushes started to rustle.

"Uh oh. This is usually the part where someone gets mugged," Mokuba warned.

Just then 5 masked men jumped out of the bushes.

"Put your hands in the air! This is a stick up!"

"Ha! Wha'd I tell ya!"

"Silence, Mokuba!" Bakura said.

The 5 men surrounded them and threatened to shoot them with arrows.

"Hand over ya gold pyramid, da girl, and da scrawny British guy!" demanded one who sounded Italian.

"Why hand over Tea and Bakura?" Yami asked.

"The girl can do our laundry and the British guy can be our next diversion."

"Diversion?" said Mokuba.

"Next time we mug someone we'll just leave him there and he'll take all the blame."

"That's not fair at all!" Joey protested.

"Yeah, forcing someone to do your laundry!"

"Tea, that's not half as bad as taking punishment for thievery."

"Have you ever done laundry, Bakura?"

"No."

"Then HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!"

"We're waiting…"

"Delay too long and we'll shoot!" Indeed, the robbers were thoroughly agitated. A large factor of this emotion was due to the fact that Yami Bakura had ignored them completely and continued to eat.

"Dat's it! I'm'a just gonna take ya gold pyramid!" The Italian guy leapt at Yami only to be whacked on the head with an eggbeater.

"Ow!"

"NEVER JUMP AT THE KING OF GAMES, YOU FOOL!" Yami proceeded to chase them away with the eggbeater. 

"Wait_a_minute, I thought Yami was hurt!" Joey said.

"That faker!" agreed Kaiba.

"Kaiba you hypocrite!"

"My brother doesn't fake stuff!"

"Oh yeah?" Bakura challenged.

"When have I faked something, Bakura?"

"You lied when you said that you didn't play a game of tiddlywinks with Yami."

"o.O"

"I didn't."

"LIAR!"

This would have continued if Yami hadn't returned.

"Hey Yami, I thought your back was injured," Tea said.

"It was. Yamis heal fast."

"Not mentally."

"SHUT UP, BAKURA! I'm still mad at you for what you said before," Yami Bakura said.

"Oh, Ra!"

They all agreed to continue their search for Yugi. The road eventually led to a castle surrounded and covered by thorns.

"Stand back!" Everyone stepped back as Yami Bakura took out his secret and most deadly most deadly weapon: a batch of Kaiba's morning coffee.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm not a tomb robber for nothing."

He spilled the contents on the ground and almost instantly all the thorns fell down dead and crumbled into dust.

"Whoa! You gotta give me that recipe!" Yami said.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret weapon," said Yami Bakura.

"Do you actually drink that stuff, Kaiba?" Tea wondered.

"No. I just give it to people I don't like."

They entered and went up several staircases, when they found themselves at the top of the highest tower. It was a small room with only a bed in it that someone was sleeping on.

"Hey, maybe it's one of those stories where a prince has to kiss the sleeping princess to wake her up!"

"o.O"

"Mokuba, you know about fairy tales?" said Tea.

"Some of them…"

"Quick!" Bakura said, "Which one are we in now?"

"…Goldilocks?"

"Alright, Goldilocks," Yami said, "What happens in Goldilocks?"

"Er…it starts with a tortoise and a hare who wanna have a race but don't invite this witch who gets mad at them so she sends them a wooden horse full of Greek soldiers. The soldiers came out at night and pushed the tortoise and the hare into a well. Then a girl with really long blond hair comes along and puts her hair down the well for them to climb up. Because she has blond hair, they call her Goldilocks."

"I think I'll stick with the kiss and wake up theory," Kaiba said.

"But who's gonna do it?" Joey asked.

"Well Joey, you asked so you do it!" Yami Bakura said.

"What? That ain't fair!!" 

"Too bad! Majority rule!" Tea said.

"We had a vote?!"

"While Mokuba was talking."

"Thanks, Tea. That makes me feel so loved."

"We know."

Everyone pushed Joey towards the bed. The girl had a bandage wrapped around her head that covered her eyes, so Joey couldn't exactly tell what she looked like.

"Pucker up, lover boy!"

Joey glared at Yami Bakura then turned back to the princess. "Okay," he said to himself, "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

The kiss lasted for almost a second until Joey was violently pushed off.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" the princess said in a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Mai?"

"…Joey?" The princess, or rather Mai, ripped the bandages off of her head. She looked shocked for a moment (not nearly as much as Joey), but then she got angry. "Joseph Wheeler! What in the Name of God gave you the idea that you could kiss me?!?!"

Joey explained the situation to Mai, who still looked ticked, but had relaxed a little. Kaiba decided to put in his 2 cents worth.

"So, how did you get here, Mai? Were you heading to the John too?"

Mai blinked curiously at him, then said, "Nooo, I was minding my own business when all of a sudden this dumpy old hag comes out of nowhere and knocks me out cold. Then I wake up here when Joey was kissing me."

"Why would a hag knock you out and bring you here?" Bakura wondered.

Tea jumped up and down with her hand flailing in the air, saying, "I know! I know! Pick me!"

"O.O"

"Pick me!"

"Er-yes, Tea?"

"It's because the original princess escaped!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well Kaiba, the escape plans are drawn out on that sheet of paper over there!"

Mokuba picked up the paper and studied it closely. Then he rushed over to the window and said, "Yep! The trampoline's here and everything!"

"I guess that's what happened then," Yami said. 

There was a moment of silence until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, look!" said Joey, "It's that guy who was back at the castle!"

Sure enough, the prince from the last escapade stood at the top of the stairs. When he saw that Mai was already awake, he said in exasperation, "Oh, curse you all! You beat me here!"

"Huh?"

"It would be so much easier if there were more princes around, then I wouldn't have to go around rescuing all these princesses!" the Prince whined.

"Shouldn't there be a different prince for every princess?" Bakura suggested.

"It all depends on how many princes there are around. And **never** do they distinguish the difference between all the princes, so who's to say they're all just the same guy, running around to all the princesses?"

"Good point," agreed Yami Bakura.

The Prince started to turn around and walk down the stairs when Yami stopped him.

"So you know about fairy tales?"

"Yes."

"Then could you tell us-"

"NO! I know what you're planning, but you won't get away with it! You just want to get to all the princesses before I do! But not today, MWAHAHAHA!" It is a race! I'm winning!" he said madly as he sprinted down the stairs.

Mai had stars in her eyes. "He thinks that I'm a princess!"

"But we know better."

"Wheeler, I'm warning you!"


	6. Chappie 6

Author's Notes: This chapter might not be up to standards, because when I wrote this one I was running out of ideas and I was getting into Harry Potter again, so I wasn't giving it my all. Please forgive me!

(P. S.: Angel Reaper, just in case you were wondering, the sequel to Ten Souls and You're Free won't have Yami Bakura in it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any fairy tales, nor do I have a bone to pick with all the stuff in this chapter. I do own a can of Author Spray, but you can have some if you like.

****

Chappie 6

Mysteriously it turned to day again, skipping half a night. Even more mysterious, none of them were tired. Behind the castle there was another town, so they all decided to get something to drink.

"Here looks like a good place!" said Mai, gesturing to a brick building.

"We'll trust you. This place hasn't affected you much yet," said Mokuba.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Well," Mokuba looked around cautiously then whispered to Mai "haven't you noticed how strange they're acting? It's as if they left their brains behind and are now acting very stupid. They confuse one word with another meaning, and keep on hitting each other."

"Yeah, that does seem out of character…"

Oh no! A character rebellion! said a voice from nowhere.

"Huh? Who's talking?" said Yami.

It's me! The author!

"The author?!?" everyone said in confusion.

"Wait_a_minute, this is a fanfic!" said Joey.

"So YOU'RE the one who put us through all this trouble!" Kaiba accused.

Uh oh, this could be bad. The author quickly took out an air compressed (you know, like hair spray cans) can of something that the characters recognized all too well.

"NO! NOT AUTHOR SPRAY! RUN!" Bakura yelled. Before you could say babooshka the author sprayed them all with author spray, putting them back under her complete control.

Whew! That was close! The author continued with her story.

The group entered the building to find out it was a sort of coffee house-lounge type thing. They all sat down on a couch that felt like it was stuffed with baseball bats. A waiter then came over to ask for their requests. Or was it a waiter?

"Hey Yami! Hey Joey! Hey Tea! Hey Bakura! Hey Yami Bakura! Hey Mai! Hey Mokuba! Hey Kaiba!"

"Tristan!" Joey said happily. Tristan took a seat down beside him.

"I thought I saw shark fin hair,"

"Shut up, Kaiba. You don't matter," Tristan retorted. Kaiba just sat back down and scowled.

Soon a real waiter came and served them drinks. Kaiba really liked his, and kept on ordering more and more and more. He dropped his I'm too good for you act and started hiccuping. The reason why soon became clear.

"T *hic* Tea?"

"Er – yeah?"

Kaiba dropped his head on her shoulder and looked at her stupidly. "Do you *hic* love me?"

"…Nooo…."

"Then *hic* why did you *hic* marry me?"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T MARRY YOU!"

"Then *hic* what's that ring *hic* on your *hic* on yo- *hic* finger?" Kaiba pointed straight at Bakura but was too out of it to notice he was off by 127 degrees.

Tea looked at both of her ring fingers and shoved Kaiba's head off of her shoulder. "There's nothing on my finger!" 

"Oh. *hic*"

"Oh Ra! He's drunk!" Yami proclaimed. 

"Really, Yami?" asked Mai.

"Positive."

"Does this mean he'll believe anything we tell him?" 

"*hic*"

"I don't know, give it a try, Joey," Tristan encouraged.

Joey nodded and then tested his theory. "Kaiba! Bakura's a redhead!"

"Really? *hic*"

Everyone tried desperately to stifle their laughter.

"Hey Kaiba," Yami Bakura said as he pulled out a grenade, "If you pull the pin out of this and throw it at Yami, you'll be a hero!"

"WHAT?"

"*hic* Okay." Kaiba reached out for the grenade but Yami knocked his hand away.

"**Don't believe anything he says, Kaiba.**"

"Okay. *hic*"

"Rats!" Yami Bakura cursed.

"I got one! I got one!" Mokuba rushed up to his brother and whispered something in his ear. Kaiba suddenly went solemn faced and got up.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Every head in the place turned to Kaiba.

"Hey, he's not hiccuping anymore!" Tristan whispered.

"Fear can get rid of hiccups, remember?" Mokuba said.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Tea asked.

But Kaiba answered that for them. "I have just been informed that my kidney has been replaced with a time bomb by the raging circus monkeys. I suggest you all leave before I blow up."

Everyone (including our heroes) ran out of the building. A few moments later Kaiba came running out looking happier than he had ever been, hiccups intact.

"I'M ALIIIIIII*hic*IIIVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kaiba, calm down," said Bakura.

"The bomb *hic* went off but *****hic* I'm alive!"

"It didn't go off!" Yami argued. "If it did, the building would've blown up! And there wasn't a bomb in the first place!"

"Of course the *hic* bomb went off! But it *hic* wasn't a very good one. All it *hic* did was light an *hic* oven mitt on fire."

The cooks heard this and put out the oven mitt fire. Everyone realized that the place wasn't going to blow, so they all piled back in. Yami and co. decided to keep on moving after they had got Kaiba sober again (how they did it is still a mystery).

They saw yet another castle in the middle of the city.

"How many do they need?" Mokuba said.

"Apparently, a lot," Tea answered.

"Oh well," said Tristan, "I haven't; been in one yet, so could we go in?"

"Suuurrreee. I like to go in the castles, too," Yami Bakura agreed enthusiastically enough to arouse some suspicion.

"Quick! Search him!" All of them jumped on Yami Bakura to obey Joey's orders.

"ALL RIGHT! I GIVE UP!" Everyone backed off, which was a stupid thing to do, because Yami Bakura ran away as soon as they did.

"Hey, COME BACK!" yelled Bakura.

"NO! I'M GOING TO ROB THIS CASTLE OF AS MANY THINGS AS I CAN!" With that said, Yami Bakura ran off to the palace.

"…"

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Yami suggested.

"Yes! Let's" They all went to the castle by hiding in a hay cart pulled in by Joey, who was dressed as a peasant. This wasn't really necessary, but they thought they had to fool Yami Bakura.

Joey pulled them around everywhere while he was looking for Yami Bakura. They got a bit bruised when he took them up a long flight of stairs.

"Woey! Wet us out!" Kaiba shouted with a mouthful of hay.

"Huh?"

"I waid," Kaiba poked his head out of the hay, "let us out! We need air!"

"Oh, okay." All of their heads came out and they gasped and choked.

"I think I swallowed some."

"It doesn't surprise me that you'd do that, Tristan."

"Shaddup, Mai."

Yami spotted a doorway and said, "Hey Joey, have you checked in there?"

"Nope!" They abandoned the wagon (which rolled down the stairs and nearly knocked over a maid) and entered the room. In there they found a young queen pacing back and forth with a baby in her arms. In the corner there was a spinning wheel.

"Er-Lady?" said Mokuba. The queen looked up at them, clearly confused. "Have you seen-"

Before he could finish a little man popped out of nowhere.

"Oh!" cried the queen.

The little man looked at our heroes with confusion. "Who are these wingnuts?"

"I don't know, they just came in," she said impatiently, "Let's just get on with it. I think I have it this time!"

"If you say so." The queen started listing names and the little man kept on saying "no" rather gleefully. The group watched in interest.

"Is it Rudolf?"

"No!"

The queen put on a smirk then said, "Then it can only be – Fraggle Rock!"

"NO! Ha ha, your time's up! I get the baby!" The queen was in shock about getting the name wrong. He snatched the baby, which started crying instantly. "ARRGH! The noise! Take him back!" The little man shoved the baby back to the queen and disappeared.

"…What just happened?" Mai asked.

"Oh, you see-" She told them the story (as we all know is Rumplestiltskin, but I don't want to type it out when we know it already.) She sighed. "Someone had told me his name was Fraggle Rock in exchange for all the gold the little man had made. He looked a lot like you," she pointed to Bakura.

"Uh-oh," they all said.

"You're a real sucker, aren't you?" said Kaiba.

"Huh?" she said, confused. They just left to go and search for Yami Bakura.

"What a ditz! Honestly, I bet the telemarketers call her everyday!" Tea ranted.

"You're one to talk."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" 

"Nothing…" Tristan kept his mouth shut.

They found Yami Bakura wheeling their own hay cart away packed to the rim with gold. Joey knocked him out cold with a body slam, then they returned the booty to the queen and once again continued their search for Yugi.

Review Responses:

Anime/Game^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan: Wow, you must hit harder than the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh if you can actually knock him out cold.

Margaret Hogan: 1st: Well…I'll be honest with you. Neither of them got into the story. Erm- Sorry? Thanks anyway! 2nd: Harder than all the other times? Wow, that really raises the bar for these next chapters. I hope this one was as enjoyable! (Though I doubt it, I don't really like this chapter, but oh well).

Kyotaka: I really liked that part too. It almost killed my sister when she read it! (I let her read my humor fics before I upload them, just to get an opinion.)

Kaiba's Babe: That is probably a true fact, you know. I haven't read a humor story in Yu-Gi-Oh that he hasn't made an appearance in yet!

JenniChan: She actually called Tristan a freak, just so you know. Is this an actual review, or your only way to contact Me and the other idiots? Not that I have anything against that, I was just wondering.

Angel Reaper: 1st: I'm glad you recovered. Thank you! 2nd: I actually didn't think that chapter would do too well, but you all proved me wrong on that one! 

Rosz of the Angel: Yes, I thought it was time he put it to use. I don't mind you using that phrase, but maybe other people who lost family or friends in September 11 might not like that (Poor people! **Evil Bin Laden**! That was not necessary at all! You heartless son of a *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP*).

Sorry about that, I had to get that off of my chest. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy the fic!

Silver Dragon: Thanks for revealing yourself! Sometimes completely anonymous reviews creep me out, but not all the time. And thanks for defining car trip insanity!

YugiKitty and co: Yes, Cinderella had to go back to her evil stepfamily. It was inevitable, though. Mokuba had to pick up the shoe, so that Yami Bakura could buy more weaponry. He was running low after Hansel and Gretel. Thanks for reviewing!  
Sparky16: Yes, I do often take my dogs for a walk on that line. I'm glad I can relate to you (and vice versa). Everyone else I know just thinks I'm weird…

Dreamer: Glad you like it! As for Yugi, he's in a far off place, where a great, warm, welcome will be waiting for him… Not really, but you'll find out soon enough!

Kaori: The kitchen utensils could be a sort of trademark for this story, I guess. You can just blame Jory for it, he gave me the idea of using a spatula with his own story he had to write for class. Rex and Weevil will not be arriving, just for the plain fact that I hate them more than Kaiba (if that's possible). Yami Bakura doesn't get to fight the 40 theives, but he does beat up some people in the next chapter! 

Ailsa: Wow! Another story on a favourites list! That makes me feel so loved! ^_^ Thank you!


	7. Chappie 7

Author's Notes: Yes, Chapter 6 wasn't very good, I realize that. But I'm not perfect, and even comic geniuses like Robin Williams or Jim Carrey have their weather lows. Secondly, for all you who suggested a story I should do, read that one Author's Notes in Chapter 4, okay? As for doing a sequel, I don't really want to, actually. I've run out of ideas for fairytale parodies (And no, I don't think it would be right for me to use ideas sent in to me, because I'd be ripping you off and I'd like to keep my stories as my own ideas. I just don't like writing stuff that I didn't make up). And as stated before, I've got a bunch of ideas I want to do for other stories. Also, the reason I selected these fairytales is because there are all among my least favourite fairytales. Yep, stories like Little Red Riding Hood and The Little Mermaid didn't make it because I actually like them. I don't like the ones put into this story because for the first part, most of them show females as docile and brainless twits who are so weak that they need to be rescued every other day. Cinderella doesn't do that (not particularly, anyway), but it does imply that you need riches and beauty to actually win against your enemies. Her kindness had little to do with it. As for Hansel and Gretel, I do like that one. I just put it in for Yami's sake ("CAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDYYYY!"). Hope you like this chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't claim to, and I have nothing against anything. (Except for the revealed fairy tales)

****

Chappie 7: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

They had just reached city limits when suddenly they heard a sound they thought they would never hear again, but weren't exactly happy about it. 

"Is it just me, or is that a police car siren I hear?" Tristan said. 

"Oh *beep*. This is the third time this week!" said Yami Bakura.

"O.O"

"Mokuba, stop being so innocent. People do actually swear. Get used to it," Yami advised. 

The police car did pull up and two policemen came out, followed by a geeky little cameraman. In the car they could hear the theme song for "Cops".

"Gyaahhhh! Why does that song haunt me!" Joey said as he curled up into a little ball and covered his ears.

"o.O"

"Ahem," Cop #1 said, bringing the attention onto them again.

"Er- Hello, Mr. Policeman," said Tea nervously.

"I'm a woman."

"Er…." Tea lost her words as she stared at the woman's moustache, which was the cause of the mistaken identity.

Cop #2 moved forward and took his handcuffs out. "Yami Bakura, you're under arrest for the extensive use of explosives as witnessed by the wicked cannibalistic witch-"

"I thought we blew her up!" Yami Bakura said.

"-and for the attempted theft of all the Queen's gold."

"How the hell did that witch come back?!" Yami Bakura demanded as Cop #2 put the handcuffs on him.

"The Author wrote her back in. Now come on, get in the car!"

"Same goes for you, Kaiba," said Cop #1.

"WHAT?! I haven't done anything! What are you hauling me in for?!" 

"For being you. Get in!" Cop #1 pushed Kaiba into the police car as the others stared on in shock.

"Ha! You shall never get me! I HAVE MY WEAPONRY!" Yami Bakura struggled to reach for his weapons, only to find he was out of ammo. "NOOOOOOOOO! JUST WHEN I NEED IT THE MOST, MY HEAVY ARTILLERY DISAPPEARS!"

"Save it for your cell mate," said the Cops as they shut the doors and drove off, accidentally leaving the cameraman behind.

"Hey! Wait for meeeeee!" He said as he frantically tried to run after them, only to be held back by Yami and Bakura. "Let me gooooo!"

"NO! Our reaction time might not have been quick enough to register that we should have saved our friends in time, but it was enough to catch you!" Mai said triumphantly.

"Mai, do you even know what reaction time is?" Tea said.

"…Give me a minute. It'll come to me." Mai sat down on the ground and pondered what reaction time meant.

"Let me gooooo!"

"Not until you tell us where they took Yami Bakura and Kaiba!" said Joey. The cameraman refused to tell them anything, so they knocked him out and emptied his pockets.

"Hey, look!" said Mokuba, holding up a piece of paper. "It says what prison they went to on here!"

"Yami, didn't you hear him?" said Bakura, exasperated. Yami looked up from his bag of Fun Dip (which he had frisked from the cameraman's pocket) he was about to open.

"…No?"

"Give me that!" said Tristan as he snatched the Fun dip from Yami and ate it all himself.

"NOOOOO! THAT WAS MY ONLY CANDY!"

"All the more reason to take it, Yami," said Bakura, "Sugar highs don't help when you're trying to bust your friend out of jail."

"We should do the same thing as we did with that cannibal witch. It was a good plan, even if she came back alive," Joey suggested.

"But what will we use? Yami Bakura supplied us last time, but he's not even here and he's run out of weapons."

"Tea, we'll have to be resourceful. I'm sure we'll find something to help us around here," suggested Tristan.

They all began looking around for weapons, with the exception of Mai and Yami. Mai was still pondering the meaning of reaction time and Yami was sulking at the loss of his candy.

"Hey, there's a bunch of stuff here!" said Mokuba. He had unearthed a large collection of pots, pans and that sort of thing.

"Oooooo, I call the frying pan!" After Joey had his first pick, they all ended up with their own weapons: Tea had a strainer, Mokuba had a wok, Tristan had a pot, and Bakura got a cutting board. Mai and Yami got the worst weapons because they had last pick. They ended up with a teapot and a peppershaker.

"Alright, everyone! Let's try to find this police station even though we have no idea where it is in a foreign town we've only been in once before!"

"Yes! Let's!" Everyone followed Bakura's lead and got lost immediately.

"Awww shoot!"

"Once again, that left turn at Albuquerque would've helped!"

"I know Tea, I know!"

"Let's go to the donut shop and stalk the cops there until they bring us to the police station!"

"Yes! Let's!" They all followed Yami's lead this time. But since they didn't know where the donut shop was, they got lost again.

"Awww shoot!"

"Okay, let's just ask somebody where the police station is," suggested Joey. 

"Yes! Let's!" They all looked around for another person out, but it was now getting dark and everyone had gone home.

"Awww shoot!"

"Okay, we need to break the law." Tristan looked around for some way to break the law, then he found the perfect thing. "Aha! A 'keep off the grass' sign!"

"That's going to get us arrested?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

So they all walked on to the grass. No sooner had they gone three feet policemen appeared from nowhere and arrested them. 

"Ha! What'd I tell ya!"

They took them into the police station where they rebelled and got free of their handcuffs by banging them over and over again with Joey's frying pan.

"Alright, now let's find my brother's cell!" Mokuba said.

They went through the whole place about 6 times before they found the actual prison!

"MOKUBA!"

"SETO!"

Once again, the Kaiba brothers did the slow motion running thing, but then ran into the cell bars that separated them.

CLANG! THUD! 

"Owie!"

"Ouchies!" Everyone had to restrain themselves from laughing at the thought of Kaiba saying "Ouchies".

"Oh, shut up!" Kaiba said grumpily as he got up. "Get me out of this thing!"

Yami tried to bash the lock open with his teapot but it shattered, being as it was made of China. "Well, so much for that."

"Oooo! I have a hairpin I can unlock it with!" Tea offered.

"o.O"

"How come you didn't tell us that before when we were in handcuffs!?" Bakura demanded.

"I forgot about it, alright?"

They picked Kaiba's lock and he jumped out, happy as a lark.

"Okay, Kaiba," Tristan asked, "Where's Yami Bakura?"

"I think he's down that way a bit."

They all followed Kaiba to a cell where they found Yami Bakura trying to restrain himself from killing his cellmate.

"That was the saddest moment of my life!" said his cellmate sorrowfully.

"LOOK, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU CRIED WHEN THEY TOOK CARE BEARS OFF THE AIR! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yami Bakura spotted them and rushed to the bars. "Guys! Thank God you're here! The walls are closing in on me! The food smells like something from a toilet! My cellmate watches little kiddie shows! There's **no cable!**"

"Yami Bakura, calm down, okay?" said Bakura.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Not wanting him to get more frantic, they picked the lock as fast as they could and stepped out of the way as he practically flew out of the cell at mach 3.

"I'M FREE! I'M FREEEE!" Yami Bakura yelled as he danced around in circles.

"Can I come out, too?" asked his cellmate.

"NO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Yami Bakura as he slammed the door shut again.

"Awww…"

"Now," said Yami Bakura, "Give me one of your weapons! Not one cop shall not be beaten today for their insolence!" 

Mai handed him her peppershaker. "A peppershaker? That's your weapon of mass destruction?"

"It's not my fault I got last pick." Yami Bakura just tossed it behind him and then took Tristan's pot and ran upstairs to hunt his prey.

"Let's give him 10 minutes. He should be done by then," Joey said. They waited 10 minutes while several banging and clashing and thudding sounds were heard upstairs.

They ventured upwards only to find that all the police officers in the station were lying in a pile, broken, bruised and barely conscious. Yami Bakura stood beside the pile smiling happily, a now mangled pot in his hand.

"I'm happy now!" he said cheerfully.

"Okay, lets go find Yugi."

"Yami, Yugi might as well be on the moon!" Joey pointed out. "We've searched for God knows how long, and there's no trace of him!"

"I've missed 23 appointments at the salon!" said Mai.

"So now you're going to give up?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," agreed everyone.

"TOO BAD!" Yami pulled a 15 km cable out of nowhere and lassoed the gang. Then he dragged him into another forest.

"Let us go! This is inhumanity!" yelled Tristan.

"I'm on the bottom!" cried Mokuba.

"I'll seal your soul in a Kuribo!"

"I'm on the bottom!"

"I'll sick my Yami on you!"

"I'M ON THE BOTTOM!"

"I don't care," Yami said stubbornly. "I'm dragging you until we find Yugi!" Suddenly they found a house so cute and little it made Yami Bakura puke.

"Aww!" chorused Tea and Mai.

Yami finally untied the group (because they wouldn't fit in the door, but none of them ran away because let's face it; they had nowhere to go.)

When they entered, they saw a girl who was dusting, polishing, sweeping, scrubbing, and cooking all at the same time.

"I need a maid like that," said Kaiba.

"What about Irene?"

"Mokuba, she stole my credit cards and bought a whole whack of stuff on the Internet, remember?"

"I thought I told you earlier that I did all that stuff."

"Pardon?"

"…Nevermind."

Finally the "magical cleaning lady" saw them.

"Oh hey hi! I was just cleaning n' stuff and you guys like, popped up! Teeheehee!" Her giggle was rather annoying. "If you guys like, wanna see the dwarves, they're like, totally mining! All except for for one, because he's like, suffering from amnesia and seems to like, think he's not a dwarf. And-" She looked at Mokuba and her eyes widened so much that they looked like they would take over her face. "OH MY LUCKY STARS! ANOTHER LIKE, DWARF FOR MY COLLECTION!"

"Mokuba's not a dwarf!" Bakura argued.

"Who cares? He's short and that all that like, matters!" The girl was about to snatch up Mokuba (who was scared out of his wits) but Kaiba and Joey football tackled her and locked her in the broom closet.

"NOOOOOOO! Let me out! I'm, like, cloisterphobic!"

"O.o"

"…She's afraid of cloisters?" asked Yami Bakura.

"I'm not sure cloisterphobic is a real word," said Yami.

"Yeah it is! It means you're afraid of daisies!" Tea said stupidly.

"Ohhhh," they all said. Then Bakura heard a sound.

"Did anyone hear a groan just now?"

"That's just psycho girl hyperventilating," Joey said passively. 

"No, it was coming from in there." Bakura pointed to an open door. To prove his point, some undecipherable muttering came from inside the room.

"Well then, let's have a look," Mai suggested.

They walked into a bedroom with eight little beds with different names on them. Yami Bakura read them aloud.

"Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, …Billy-Bob?"

And to their surprise, on Billy-Bob's bed was a very groggy looking…

"YUGI!!"

Yugi's head snapped up so fast that he got whiplash.

"Ouch!" Yugi said as he held the back of his neck. He got whiplash again when Yami tackled him in happiness. "OWW!"

"Yugi, we've been looking all over for you!" said Yami as he death hugged Yugi.

"Okay, Yami, you're going to kill him if you hug him any longer," advised Tristan.

"Oh." Yami let go of Yugi who began to gasp for air.

"So Yugi, what happened to you?" Joey asked once Yugi got his breath back.

"Well, I went for a walk in the woods. I tripped on a spatula, fell into a river and went over a waterfall. A hawk picked me out of the air and dropped me into a fairy ring where a bunch of fairies came and took me away. I landed here and that insane girl thought I was a dwarf to add to her collection, so she sent me off with her other dwarf to work in the mines. Of course I had never handled a bloody pickaxe in my life, so I ran back to her house to explain that I was not a dwarf. She had thought that I was sick and had amnesia so she forced me into bed. She tried to feed me some disgusting medicine that smelled like she mixed it in an old boot, and when I refused it she sedated me and force-fed me her horrible cooking."

"And I thought we had it bad," Kaiba mused.

"Well Yugi," Yami said, "you don't have to worry anymore. We locked that freak in the closet!"

"Really?" Yugi's eyes filled up with tears of appreciation. "You guys are the best!"

"Come on Yugi. We're going home," said Tristan as he yanked Yugi up so hard he got whiplash again.

"OW! That's it! I'm suing the Japanese government for whiplash!"

"o.O"

"What has the Japanese government got to do with anything?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. It just felt good to blame it on something."

They got Yugi out safely (the freaky woman was still locked up). On their way out they met up with the Prince again.

"No! You beat me again!"

"Actually we didn't take the girl this time," said Tea.

"She started flipping out over Mokuba so we locked her in the broom closet," said Bakura.

"Oh, joyous day! I finally found an available princess!" With that the princess began to skip towards the house when Kaiba stopped him.

"Can you tell us how to get out of this hell hole? We came here from another world."

"In peace?"

"Yes, we came in 'peace'. Now tell us how to get out."

"You find a fairy ring, step in it, and the fairies bring you home."

"Alright, everybody! Let's go find a fairy ring!" said Yami.

"Yes! Let's!"

They walked through the forest. Suddenly Yugi heard a sound.

"Hey guys, I think I hear running water!" Yugi ran off to investigate and the group followed.

In an instant Yugi tripped over a potatoe masher and fell into a river, then fell over a waterfall, where a hawk picked him out of the air and dropped him into a fairy ring, where a bunch of fairies picked him up and carried him back to his own world.

"Well I'll be damned," Yami said.

"He went back the way he came!" said Mokuba.

"Let's follow him. I'm sick of this happy cheerful place!" Yami Bakura said.

"Yes! Let's!" They all copied Yugi exactly and ended up back in their own world beside the scene of the crime.

"Well, that was one freaky trip," said Yugi as they all walked back home.

"Seto, can we go there on vacation sometime?"

"NO!"

"Awww…"

**__**

THE END!!!!

And now for the final reviewers response:

YugiKitty and MalikKitsune: Thanks for the review, but I can't take any suggestions. See both this Author's Notes and Chappie 4's.

Silver Dragon: It's okay to talk baby talk! I'm glad someone liked my last chapter. And you're right, they should have ID checks at that place. Thanks!

sweetcheecks: Wow! Thank you!

Cranky Cathe: You don't suck, I read one of your stories (at least I think it was your story…). I don't really feel like bashing Tristan. Kaiba's much more fun. Same thing as YugiKitty and MalikKitsune for the suggestion thing.

Margaret Hogan: Nope, no wolfie stories or sequels for reasons suggested in the Author's Notes. Thank you for the review! (Are you suggesting that I should email you? You always include your email address when you review…)

Kai's LiL Angel: Yes, I did read your story and I reviewed it (if you hadn't seen it already). Thanks!

ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan: That explains it. A Flaming Frying Pan™ sounds like a good idea, too…But I won't steal it.

Hiro: What about the wedgie? Was your review cut off? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel Reaper: The sequel won't have someone stealing souls again, actually. It'd get boring if I used the same plot again. That doesn't mean I won't try to live up to the last story, it's just going to be different, that's all. Thanks for reviewing!

Ailsa: 1st: I know it's taking me awhile to update. But at least I'm not taking months, right? You shouldn't be embarrassed about liking Yu-Gi-Oh. When Pokemon was huge, some people over 40 were hard core fans of the show and they definitely weren't ashamed about it. Don't listen to that little 9 year old. Like what you want! You're not annoying me either. I'm rather pleased you like my story enough to review that much (the same goes to all the people who have been reviewing continually!) 2nd: I sent you the email, because I didn't want to get on a rant again on a Chapter. I hope you're not mad at me for it!

That's it! I'm finished! Now onto the sequel thing, then three more Harry Potter stories, and then I don't know what. Hope you liked it!


End file.
